


you always fall for me

by MimiruSora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Cute Dorks, EVERYONE FALLS, Emotions, M/M, Modeling, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, Slow Burn, There is cursing, daichi is aromantic, daichi sawamura is not a morning person, daisuga - Freeform, everyone probably needs a hug, he thinks he is asexual, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst later, jk its not that big, modeling comes in later chapters, more characters to come later - Freeform, oikawa and iwaizumi go to different universities, shit gets real in chapter 5, suga has no sense of direcion, suga went to aoba johsai, these are teenage boys what do you expect, watch out for ice, what are tags, what is a feeling, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiruSora/pseuds/MimiruSora
Summary: "truthfully It happened too fast for me to comprehend; I watched the world turn into a white blur in a matter of seconds. One minute I was on my feet in the cold drafts of winter air, Next thing I know, my very breath is knocked out of me and gravity lunges out its greedy hands and smacked me to the ground."Another Daisuga au that no one asked for mwahaha. basically a college au where everything is the same however Suga when to Aoba Johsai during high school. There will be other pairs added later as for now it is mama and papa crow :)





	1. welcome to narnia

Chapter 1

**-Daichi-**

 

It’s a cold winters morning… ok, “cold” is an understatement! Try more like a friggen ice age where you’re limbs are lost to an icy numb and your ass is about to fall off from frostbite. The cold completely disregards my 9+ blankets and heater set at full heat, as I'm forced awake with aggressive shivers to face the icy morning air.

 The illuminated large red numbers on my digital alarm clock read 6:05 am.

 _Why the hell am I awake so early in the goddamn morning!_ … if you can’t tell by now, I Daichi Sawamura am anything but a morning person.

I groaned in dissatisfaction whilst my consciousness fought through its morning haze, I shifted and turned in bed from sudden discomfort. Yearning for sweet sleep once more, I rolled over to suffocate my face into my pillow. Stretching my arms and legs underneath the sea of blankets I was buried under.  The weight of the blankets made it hard to welcome back any form of comfort and in frustration I aggressively kicked at my blankets which sent them into the air. My brows furrowed in annoyance as they heavily fell back in place.  After tossing and turning several more times I found myself hitting the floor with a heavy thud. The cold was fast with its cold fingers which touched  my exposed arms, stomach and neck.

The time read 6:13am, the clock’s  red light was laughing in my face, taunting me on. I sighed angrily into the floor, giving up my fight for sleep and slowly ascended onto my feet to get ready for the day.

As much as I loved my apartment, I sure as hell didn’t feel the need to loiter around it until my classes started at noon. I was by myself in a two bedroom apartment that was a short walk away from my university. Three months I had been living in Tokyo and searching for a roommate, three months, but no one willing to split the rent with me. If it wasn’t for my stubbornness I would have probably moved out of my current living quarters, however I had to go through hell just to land an affordable deal on it.

Ready to face the white wonderland, I left layered in three different shirts, tracksuit pants and an orange snow jacket. The overnight build-up of snow welcomed me as it glimmering in the sunlight. At this point my mood was somewhere between let _me fucking sleep_ and _holy shit! I’ve entered the set of Narnia._

It took me a little over 10 minutes to trudge through the endless snow and walk down a couple blocks to the local coffee shop. The sign read _Alley Cats Café_ in its eccentric red and stylized writing _._ I opened the door to the chime of a bell and into the warm coffee bean scented air. The small area was decorated with vintage couches and tables, with complimenting red curtains lined along each window.

I was welcomed with the half ass and lazy smile of the barista. He smirked at me with his half hung eyes and black messy wefts of hair, tangled from sleep. 

“Yo, Daichi! Didn’t picture you as an early bird, what’s got you up so early?” he slouched onto the counter.

“The cold” I replied bluntly through thin lips.

“Woah! Someone’s in a good mood” he snickered sarcastically; I gave him a warning glare. He visibly gulped and stepped away from the counter.

“The usual?” he questioned and cleared his throat. I let my eyes wonder as he picked up a paper takeaway cup and scribble down a type of coffee from the menu and my name.

“$3.60, thanks” he placed the cup next to the coffee machine and opened his hand to me waiting for the loose change I usually carried around. I drew the already prepared amount from my pocket and dropped the cold metal coins into the warmth of his hands. With the ding of the register I moved to the side and waited for the only thing that kept my spirits high in the morning, that being a warm cup of richly caffeinated beverage.

 “Hey Daichi!” I turned to look back at the barista who was leaning over the counter.

“Don’t go scaring off my customers with that scary glare of yours. I don’t care how tiered you are”

 _Ouch that hurt_ , “Thanks for the advice Kuroo” I waved him away.

“Anytime bro” he retreated back with a small chuckle.

“I’m not your bro!” I called over to him; i heard his idiotic laugh in response.

Kuroo and I have known each other since our third year in high school. I attended Kurasuno high and Kuroo attended our schools rivaling enemy, Nekoma. We were both captains of our school volleyball teams in our final year.  In that time Kuroo was inseparable from a certain owl whom I first encounter during one of our training camps, but we’ll get back to him later. I never imagined that when I had decided to attend university in Tokyo that the bro-duo would be there too. Let’s just say an evening or class with them is never boring, it’s always a “wild time” as Kuroo would frequently inquire. _Yeah sure, a wild time that would get my sorry ass in trouble!_ Regardless of what they did though, I was pretty glad to have them as friends.

“SAWAMURA DAICHI!” I was interrupted from my wondering thoughts at the sing-songy shout of my name. I was quick to turn my attention to Kuroo as was everyone else in the small coffee shop at 7 in the **friggen** morning.

“You, Captain Sir, I have a hot black coffee desperately in need of you, even has your name tattooed all over its paper band. Come and collect your marvelous hot beverage, made by yours truly, before I chug this baby down myself” Kuroo huffed a laugh in challenge, his gaze locked in with mine. I take back what I said before, if there is one thing this man will do it’s make a fool of his self and drag his said “ _friends_ ” down with him.

Kuroo’s smug face displayed his false sense of accomplishment due to his unnecessary sexualised jokes. That changed suddenly when he half fell backwards accompanied with a strangled scoff from his throat.

“Kuroo, stop disturbing the customers” Kenma poked his head out from behind Kuroo. The small two tone haired boy had kneed Kuroo’s locked knees with his own, hence the smug cat half falling. Kenma grabbed the cup of coffee from Kuroo’s grip and handed it over to me.

“Here, Daichi” his monotone voice chimed, I could hear the small laughter and chatter of the people around us. I took the cup cautiously out of his small hands.

“Thanks Kenma” I said gratefully and tuned for the door. I could hear Kuroo complaining to Kenma behind the counter.

Kuroo called out to me as I left through the door “don’t be a stranger Daichi!”  I waved goodbye to him as the door shut me out to the freezing cold once again.

Looking at the time, it was still way too early to actually do anything. Thinking about it I could have probably stayed in the coffee shop for a while longer. Too late for that now though, Kuroo would most defiantly make up some joke about me being desperate to see his “hot ass” once more to start my day. Or stain my ears with yet another shitty dad joke, with a heavy sigh I decided the best course of action was to chill at home, might as well marathon friends or something.

Truthfully it happened too fast for me to comprehend; I watched the world turn into a white blur in a matter of seconds. One minute I was on my feet in the cold drafts of winter air, Next thing I know, my very breath is knocked out of me and gravity lunges out its greedy hands and smacked me to the ground. The snow started to soak locks of my hair and melted into icy water that licked my neck and slowly creped down my bare back. I groaned sore and in agony as I raised my hand to rest on my aching head, I could feel a heavy weight lying across my chest. _Is this how I die?_ I thought dramatically _and where did my coffee go?_   Actually where did it go! I brought the hand resting on my head into view and grasped my fingers in the cold air, waiting and as if expecting something to materialism.

The weight on my chest shifted in discomfort and I lay in silence … … … _Wait what!_ I hurriedly looked down to discover a puff of the softest looking ash blond- grey hair I had ever seen. **Was this a person!** Normal people when finding out there was a person lying on top of them after colliding into each other would ask if the other party was ok. Not me apparently, I stiffened up like a bored and refused to make another move like the antisocial dork I am.  

The puff moved again, I stared at it; cautious eyes watching every strand, every ruffle of hair sift slightly on my upper chest. I felt something move on my waist, a hand readjusting its self on the layers of clothes I wore. Another hand shifted the snow that lay between my body and arm, which lay heavy in the white ice. I felt the gentle apply of pressure come from the hand on my waist as the person slowly started to propel themselves up. I suddenly felt a little cold as half their body shifted off of mine and hovered slightly above. Milky golden eyes locked with mine, my heart raced as I lost myself in their gaze, gentle and warm. We lay in the snow looking at each other for too many seconds to be considered normal or conformable. I watched his angel like face twist into an expression of worry and embarrassment as their checks were painted with a light shade of red.

“Are you ok!” his voice sung sweet in an urgent voice and unconsciously they moved their face closed to mine. I could feel them examining my face, searching my eyes for a furious emotion that wasn’t there. Silence again, his eyes gazed deeper into mine. He huffed and waved his hand before my face, I just stared, I was too mesmerised by his beauty. He wined, his eyebrows furrowing further from worry as he placed his head back on my chest

“You’ve done it now Sugawara, you broke a perfectly healthy human” quiet laughter left my lips, he whisked his head up to look at me. “Did I just say that aloud,” he exclaimed.  “AH! You’re laughing at me!” unable to stop myself I shook in amusement. Soon enough he joined too, unsuccessfully trying to hide it with his hand

Sugawara seems he caught a glimpse of my watch, his face sunk with sheer horror as he suddenly yanked on my left wrist and studied it intimately.

“IM LATE” he shouted and clumsily stood up, he reached his right hand out to me.

“Here,” I stared at his offered hand and took it gratefully. “I’m sorry for running into you, I was just in a bit of a rush” his voice full of concern.

“Nah that’s ok,” he helped pull me out of my bed of snow and I stared at the imprint, something funny crossed my mind

“I don’t mind making snow angels with an angel.” I stared at his face in a daze. He looked around the same age at me, however he looked absolutely mesmerising. His slim figure fit the dark blue sweater he wore perfectly, the beauty-mark under his left eye was cute and the way his ash-blond hair flicked away from his forehead looked elegant in a way. Looking at his blushed checks dusted red, widened golden eyes and his slightly gaping mouth, even his surprised face was beautiful… shit.

“No wait! That’s not what I-!”I felt my face burn red.

“W-what?’ the boy’s squawked startled.

“Oh god did I actually just say that,” I covered my face with my hand in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. “No one was hurt! No one was- what I meant to say was- you ok! Are you ok?” I finally got the words out. _I want to dig a hole in the snow and burry myself in it._

 … _Why isn’t he responding?_ I peeked through my fingers to see him silencing yet more laughter. Now I was the one getting laughed at.

“I’m fine thank you” his smile was comforting at least.

“Aren’t you late?” I asked teasingly, feeling brave enough to remove my hand from my face.

“AH YES!” he hesitantly stepped forward. “Sorry but I’m afraid I’m going to have to dash on you”

“That’s fine, class I presume?”

He nodded “started at 7:30”

I looked down at my watch, 7:47. “Ouch, late morning?” I asked.

“Unfortunately” he smiled sheepishly “well then.” Was all he said and he strode past me.

Feeling a little disappointed at Sugawara having to leave I turned to watch him walk away. However he had frozen two paced in front of me, studying the ground next to him. I followed his gaze to see half melted snow, stained brown and resting next to a paper take away mug with my name scribbled all over it. _So that’s where my coffee went._ I was startled to find Sugawara looking at me with troubled eyes.

“Is that yours?” he asked his voice thick with dread.

I looked back down at the coffee cup, then to him, then the cup, then to him again.

“No” I shook my head, the word came out in a silent huff as I tried to keep myself from smirking. With everything that had happened in our short encounter, I think the both of us had suffered enough embarrassment to last the rest of the year. Lying for something like this wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Too late, I snorted once and the laughter came bubbling out. I tried to conceal it with a pathetic attempt at coughing but that didn’t work either.

“It is yours” he shrieked miserably and looked back at the coffee stained snow. It didn’t take long for his face to brighten “ah I’m hopeless” he sighed and he caught me with his gaze. “The next time we meet, I’ll treat you to coffee as compensation for my clumsiness, deal?”

I calmed myself and contemplated his offer. “Deal” I decided, I didn’t care much for the coffee however I kind of liked the sound of meet up with this oddly pleasant stranger again.

I watch Sugawara bend down and pick up the lone coffee mug, it took me a while to realise what he was doing. “Ah- I can do that, its ok-“

“This is the least I can do” he cut me off and smiled warmly. “I’ll be seeing you soon.” He gave a small wave and proceeded forward. Ok but how is this guy not an actual angel! I didn’t even get a chance to stop him to say thank you. I watched after him as he dashed through the snow, throwing away he cup at the nearest bin.

“Well, that was interesting” I murmured to myself. In all my life I never thought I could laugh or feel so comfortable with the swift encounter of a beautiful stranger. He was defiantly unlike anyone I had met before, so sweet and warm. Knowing that I could meet him again gave me something to look forward too, but when would we meet up? Soon I hope, but wait… my heart sunk with sudden realisation. How were we actually going to meet again when we hadn’t exchanged phone numbers or anything? The only thing I knew about this guy was his name, _Sugawara_.

Suddenly something buried in the snow suddenly caught my attention, it shone slightly in my face, reflecting the light of the sun. I dug the object out of the white ice and examined it to quickly discover it was a phone. Momentarily distracted from Sugawara I felt sorry for the poor person who lost their smart phone. I bet they’ll be freaking out once they discover it’s missing, maybe I the lost and found desk would be the best place to take it. Out of habit I pressed the home button and watched the home screen illuminate with the time and a picture of a certain ash-blond beauty with an equally as attractive brown haired friend.

**_This is Sugawara’s phone!_ **

I looked in the direction Sugawara had left in, just as I expected, he is long gone. As worried as I was and confused on what to do in a way this was my ray of hope. If I had his phone then I would defiantly get to see him again.


	2. the Alien attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here we have dork number two who has lost his phone as he faces off against the great and most majestic alien king B)

Chapter 2

**-Suga-**

 

 

“Where is it?” I shrieked for what would be about the billionth time as I threw everything I owned across my room. Once I’d finished with my desk, leaving papers and stray stationary littered all along the wooden floor, I moved towards my drawers. I pulled out my clothes and let them fly to every corner of my room.

Not there! Next place, my bookshelf!  

Books clatter to the ground, landing with loud bangs. I shifted my hands through every corner they could fit through and vigorously searched newly emptied spaces I had created.

The faint thud of footsteps came racing down the hallway, followed by the sound of someone struggling to push open my bedroom door.

“Suga!” the perky chocolate brown-eyed boy, with spongy hair to match, whined at me. His perfectly styled curls bounced in time with his struggling body as he fought with my door to gain entry.

“What the hell! Why is your shit everywhere?” He whined again. Despite the complaining tone in his voice, I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see my alien-obsessed friend in my whole life.

“Oikawa!” I surprised the boy with the cry of his name, and my tear brimming eyes stared hopeful daggers into his. He was taken aback, rendered speechless at the sight.

He hesitated, “What happened to you?” He asked, an awkward smirk rested on his face.

“Have you seen my phone?” I asked urgently. The one time that my life depended on me having my phone ready and in the grasp of my hands - of course I had to lose it!

“You don’t have it?” Oikawa sounded surprised.

“Ahhh, I’m going to take that as a no!” I let my heavy body succumb to gravity’s hands and slumped to the floor surrounded by a nest of my belongings. This was _literally_ the end of the world for me.

Oikawa watched cautiously as I told him the crushing truth of the current situation I found myself in. “My phone… it has photos on it that are crucial to my assignment.” I stared miserably at the floor, or what could be seen of it anyway.

“Jeez, you make it sound like someone’s died. What about retaking the photos?” He asked me.

Oikawa flinched as I let out a painful cry. I pulled myself into a small ball and sulked with a voice muffled by the material of my jeans “The assignment is due in the afternoon and I have morning classes. I’m so screwed!!” I cried again.

“Calm down, Mr Positive. I’ll just call your phone.” I heard Oikawa open the lock screen of his phone and punch the number keys. I lifted my head and rose from my pathetic state to join him next to the door. He put the phone up to his ear as it rang, watching me with his analytical eyes. “I guess this means you haven’t seen the texts I’ve been sending to you.”

“Huh?” _He’d been texting me? Maybe something happened between him and Hajime._

“And here I thought you were ignoring me.” Oikawa sighed. “You truly are hopeless, you know!”

“Oi-” My protest was cut off by the sound of someone answering the call.

Oikawa greeted them after a moment of silence. “Hello?”

“ _Uhhh, hi_ -“ The static voice of the stranger replied. I hadn’t realized that I’d practically glued my face against Oikawa’s, giving him no personal space whatsoever. He shoved me off and walked out of my disaster-stricken room, and I followed close behind him out into the hallway.

“Who is this? Why do you have my friend’s phone?” Oikawa’s voice sounded skeptical. The phone was too far away for me to hear anything. I tried to get closer but Oikawa kept swatting me away with his hand.

“Huh?!” his outburst surprised me. “You found the phone _this morning_?” I had a bad feeling about this. “The phone was _in the snow?_ What was it doing there?” Oikawa continued to mimic the stranger on the phone.

I tried searching through my memory for a moment where it was possible for me to drop my phone in such a place. Only one incident crossed my mind…

_Wait!_

“Hmmm~ They ran into you this morning?” I could hear the amusement creeping into Oikawa’s voice.

My face grew cold as sheer horror took over. There was suddenly something more valuable than my life on the line: my dignity. I didn’t care if I never get my phone or my photos back; there was only one thing more important to me now, and that was to prevent Oikawa from finding out about this morning’s incident! I was embarrassed enough as it was for making a complete fool of myself in front of an astoundingly gorgeous man, but if my narcissistic friend found out, I would have to deal with his taunts and teasing words till the day I die.

I can’t say that I’m too proud of what I did in the next few moments, however Oikawa’s growing smirk and amused side glance at me seemed to provoke my actions.

I lunged myself at Oikawa’s occupied hand, practically slapping the phone out of his loose grip. I reached for the flying device, however it lay just out of my reach and went clattering to the floor.

 This wasn’t good _._ Glancing a peek at Oikawa’s face, he was simply stunned, fixated on my out-stretched hand… then his expression changed to something similar to rage, and his head quickly snapped to look at my face

“What the hell, Suga!” He roared as I dove for the phone. Oikawa seemed to be a step ahead of me: he predicted my moves and kicked the phone out of my grasp. He was quick to pick it up as I got off the ground as quickly as I could to face him. He wasn’t angry anymore, he was more than amused, wearing that annoying smirk of his. I had entered his game. We were at a standoff, both on guard, both ready to take the necessary actions to win this battle at any given moment.

“Oikawa…” I took a cautious step forward. His grin grew wider, his eyes becoming unreadable and unpredictable. “Let’s not be too rash.” Another step forward. He wouldn’t answer.

It was risky, but I had to do it! I once again lunged my body towards him and jabbed my hand at the phone in Oikawa’s tight grip.

 He swiftly dodged. “Yeah, right. If you want my phone, come and get it, Mr refreshing.” His soft as silk voice spoke teasingly, before he set off running down the hall.

“Oikawa, come back!” I whined as we entered a rapid chase around our apartment. We raced down the hallway, circling through the kitchen and dashing around the dining room table about 20 times.

“Oikawa!” I yelled in frustration. We both stopped, once again at a standstill.

“You seem a little out of breath, sugar - maybe you should go rest?” He taunted, a little breathless.

“Give me your phone, Oikawa.” I stretched my hand out to him. Carefully, Oikawa approached me, walking around the table and stopping a couple steps in front of me. His mischievous eyes never broke contact with mine as the phone hovered above my hand. Hell, I didn’t think actually asking him would work, but something seemed… off. I reached up cautiously to grab the phone.

He snatched it away “Ha-ha, not in this lifetime, sweetie!” His smirk widened as he dashed off once again.

“Your pet names for me suck!” I shouted in annoyance, and he laughed at my outburst as I chased him to the couch. Round and round we went, counting more laps then the dining room table. I don’t know how, but by some miracle I had managed to catch Oikawa off guard. I had flopped down to sit on the couch, and Oikawa too late in realizing. He fell on his face due to my stretched-out leg, which I’d wedged between me and the table. Quickly, I got up and scooped the phone into my eager hands. Oikawa had regained his balance and it was an all or nothing sprint to my bedroom door. Seconds in front of him, I slammed my door in Oikawa’s face, the phone grasped desperately close to my chest. I heard Oikawa’s hands hit the wooden door as braced for impact, followed by a low whine over his defeat.

“You better tell me everything once you get off the phone.” He gave one last muffled protest, before leaving. Relief spread through my tense and heaving body. Finally, I could relax, for on this day I had saved my very own life.

 

“ _Hello_? _Is anyone there_?”

I jumped, startled at the static voice, and almost dropped the phone in the process. Shoot! Amid my mission, I had forgotten about the person on the phone. I mentally face-palmed, cursing over how much of an idiot I was.

Well, here goes nothing. I gave one final thought as I rose the phone to rest comfortably next to my ear.

“Hello?” I squeaked in a small voice.

“ _Finally_! _I thought something had happened_.” The voice exclaimed.

At this point I was about 99.9% sure that the man on the other side of the phone was the same one that I had stupidly run into. But I had to ask, just to be sure.

“Is this by any chance Daichi-san?” Every silent second that went pass while I waited for the man’s reply antagonized the small, doubtful part of me.

I could hear his hesitant breath before he spoke into the phone “ _How do you know my name? Did I introduce myself?_ ”

I felt just as confused as Daichi sounded. Had I said something wrong? Was I not meant to say his name?

Then it occurred to me that I’d learned Daichi’s name from his takeaway coffee cup before attending my morning classes. I had been so focused and fascinated with the stranger’s name that I’d subconsciously ended up writing it down multiple times in my notebooks. To me, it felt almost natural to say his name out loud, and it just happened to slip. I’d never thought we would get to talk to each other again so soon, and as happy as I was, I was equally as embarrassed that I’d neglected the fact he never formally introduced himself.

My thoughts became scrambled and my cheeks grew flushed. _You just need to play it cool, Suga. You can do this!_

“Oh, that! That is… I-” All I could manage to do was stutter out the start of a response. _Playing it cool is the opposite of this situation - let’s try crashing and burning with utter defeat from my inability to speak!_

“You look like a Daichi!” I clutched the phone to my chest as regret sunk into me. Was that _really_ the best excuse I could come up with!

“ _So, am I talking to Sugawara-san?”_ His question surprised me.

“What!” I blurted. “Yes, that is me! This is Sugawara. You didn’t know?”

“ _I was just confirming, I wasn’t completely confident, but you mentioned about seeing me so I thought there was no harm in asking._ ” The sound of his warm, husky voice seemed to linger in my ears. It seemed the both of us had been unsure about who the stranger on the phone was.

“I see. I guess we’ve kind of got this phone call backwards, haven’t we? We haven’t even greeted each other yet.” I sighed hopelessly.

I could hear a small laugh escape into the receiver on Daichi’s side “ _I guess you’re right. Then, good evening. The name is Sawamura Daichi. You can just call me by my first name, Daichi, though._ ” I was taken aback, a little surprised at his sudden introduction.

“Good evening, Daichi-san! My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga for short.” I fumbled. Honestly, I was a bit nervous to give him my name, but happy at the same time. Remembering him say my name for the first time so suddenly this morning made my heart skip a beat. I was curious to know what my nickname sounded like coming from his intoxicatingly beautiful voice.

“ _It’s a pleasure to be speaking with you, Suga-san._ ” My heart rate picked up as he called my name, I could get used to this. “ _Now, facing the ultimate problem at hand, I have a question for you._ ”

Problem? What problem? Had I done something?

“What’s your question?” I asked, my voice giving away my confusion and a small hint of hesitation.

“ _Your phone - how urgently do you need it?_ ”

“Oh God, my phone!” I’d been so caught up in the moment that I’d temporarily forgotten I was talking on Oikawa’s phone. Which, may I add was covered in bedazzled alien phone art. Somehow, I had mistaken his unfashionably-decorated phone for mine!

“ _How could you forget?_ ” I could hear Daichi’s low laugh “ _We wouldn’t be talking if I didn’t have your phone._ ” My cheeks burned red in embarrassment at my forgetfulness. 

“I know, I know. Ah, but getting back to before - I’m going to have to be a bit of a pain for you.” His laughing came to a stop as Daichi hummed in questioning.

“ _Hmm? How so?_ ” His voice came across as playful, which sent an electric charge surging through my entire body.

“That is, I need it tomorrow… by noon” I waited hesitantly.

“ _Wow, so soon?_ ”

“Sorry! It’s very short notice” My voice fell a little.

“ _No, it’s fine! No need to be sorry. What time do you want to meet up?_ ” He asked. _“Oh, also where?_ ”

“You’re not going to ask why?” I figured he would be eager to know, but he wasn’t showing any curiosity in the matter.

“ _I’m sure you have your reasons. Plus, it’s partially my fault for you not having your phone handy. I should have tried searching for you better this morning, but I dismissed the thought too early and held onto it ‘til I found you next_.” He paused. “ _Ah, sorry -  I was rambling_.”

“No, not at all!” I took a moment to gather my thoughts. “I have morning classes again in the morning, from about 7 to 9. Did you perhaps want to meet up after, or maybe before, then?” Oddly enough, asking him made me nervous and set butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

“ _I’m not too sure about what time I’ll get up, however 9 should be good for me. Is that ok for you?_ ” He asked

“Yeah, of course!” I agreed, probably too eagerly.

“ _Ah, wait. What lecture hall is your class in?_ ” He asked

“Hmm? Oh, Hall T43.”                

“ _Cool. I’ll meet you there, then._ ” He hummed

“Are you sure? I could meet you halfway somewhere?” I was being a pain as much as it was, I didn’t want the guy to do anything that inconvenienced him too much.

“ _It’s fine! Then, I’ll need to hang up soon. Was there anything else you needed me to inquire you about concerning your phone_?” His words saddened me. I felt like I could talk to him comfortably for hours if I had the choice.

“Do you have to go somewhere?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“ _Yeah. I have to go to work, unfortunately_.” His static voice murmured softly. “ _Well, then. If that’s all, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Suga-sa-_ “

“Wait!” I cut him off.

“ _W-what is it? Did something happen?_ ” Daichi’s stunned voice hesitantly asked.

“Ah, that is… perhaps … would you like to go get coffee with me after my class?” I exclaimed, before I’d realized what I had asked, the request slipped out in my temporary moment of panic.

I wondered if it was considered weird to ask people you barely know to get coffee. I suppose people do it all the time... but, Suga, you’re not one of those people. I think I just screwed up. He probably thinks I’m weird now, doesn’t he? And I’ve made a fool of myself again, haven’t I? I know, let’s just end the call, before he responds! Just hang up! Yes, good plan. Let’s do it.

“ _Sure, if you’re free then_.”

Oh my god, he responded!

“Wait, seriously?” I couldn’t believe it.

“ _Why not? I presume you asked because of what you said this morning_.” My mind received flashes of the humiliating memory of me stumbling across the murder scene of Daichi’s coffee. The image was still fresh in my mind: black stained the pure white snow, and an empty coffee cup that had gone cold. I remembered my promise to replace it.

“Yep, that’s definitely the reason!” Let’s just roll with it. I was more than happy to have the chance to hang with him tomorrow, regardless of it being caused one of my clumsier moments in life.

“ _I look forward to tomorrow, then! Bye_.” His tone was sweet, yet bitter for me, because it meant he was leaving.

“Bye, Daichi-san.” My voice came out small.

With our goodbyes said, the ring of the dial tone filled the silent room. I sighed deeply. Well that was interesting. I took the phone away from my ear and examined the tacky green aliens on Oikawa’s phone. Time to return it to him, I guess.

 

I got up from the floor and opened the door to see my best friend, who was currently pressed against my door.

I stared at him in confusion I looked down at his phone, then back to him. “O-Oikawa? Were you just…” I trailed off.

 “ _Would you like to go get coffee_?” His teasing voice mocked me as his idiotic grin grew wider.

“Oikawa!” I exclaimed in baffled disbelief that my friend would _actually_ eavesdrop on my conversation. 

“After class is good for me, who was that we were meeting up with? Daichi-san?” I was losing the battle, and being flustered by this narcissistic friend of mine and his taunting smile only made it worse!

“Don’t listen in on other people’s conversations! It’s rude!” I recollected my thoughts.

“You’re just upset because I heard you ask someone out on a date. I never thought you had it in you, but it seems you’re finally growing into a fine young man. I’m so proud.” Oikawa wiped away fake tears from his eyes, amusement painted his face.

“It’s not a date!” I retaliated “And you’re not coming! I’m only going to go get my phone back and apologies for this morning.”

My brunette friend stood from his position beside the door and towered over me with his few extra centimeters of height. He lowered his gaze and stared analytically at me, smirk still fixed on his face. “So, what did happen today, in the snow?” He spoke slowly, as if engraving every single word deeply into my mind.

I was caught off guard. “N-nothing” I squeaked. No longer was I facing my quirky, warm-eyed friend - I was facing a beast, a monster! In his eyes, I probably seemed like the equivalent of a small rodent, a rodent that was his next prey.

“You stuttered.” He growled in his mocking voice.

“Go away, you alien nerd! You’re not getting your phone back!” I retreated to the safety of my room and slammed the door in his face once again.

“Su-Suga, I was just joking! you don’t have to get so defensive.” His muffled voice had not even a hint of sincerity from behind the door.

“I’m going to text Iwaizumi a super lovey-dovey message filled with fluffy love and hearts from your phone!” I was probably being mean, but it was pay back.

Oikawa screeched from behind the door and furiously tried to enter my room, but I kept him back through sheer will power. I pushed against the door with all the strength I could manage to collect, and although the door did slip open a couple times, it didn’t take me long to slam it shut again.

“Suga, open the door!” Oikawa struggled with the door again. He was on the losing side now.

“I’m sorry, ok! I won’t ask you about it again! Please, open the door!” By this point he had stopped trying to enter and my room, filled with complete and utter silence.

I opened the door and grinned confidently. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Oikawa was in distress. “You! You were just putting that on!”

“It’s not my fault you fell for it.” I chuckled and flopped onto the couch.

“That’s it! Now you have to tell me about your mystery man! No excuses.” He sat next to me, determination in his eyes.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” I pretended not to hear him.

“Don’t ignore me!” He cried.

“What about a movie? You could watch a documentary on shrimp?” I rested my hand on my chin as if deep in thought.

“No, not again!” He complained. I couldn’t help but grin again. Oikawa seemed to be caught off guard and he took a moment to recollect himself. “Actually, about tonight” he started.

“Yes?” I stared at him curiously

“Kindaichi, he’s having a volleyball game against your university. I’ve been trying to tell you about it all day.”

“Ah! So that’s what you meant earlier when you said you’ve been texting me.” I had been inquisitive about it when he mentioned it previously, however I had become distracted when Daichi had answered Oikawa’s phone.

“Bingo. So, do you want to go?” Oikawa regained the spring in his voice.

I hesitated. “Maybe next time, sorry.”

The air became tense, and I could feel Oikawa’s analytical gaze. “You can’t run away from volleyball forever, Suga.”

I couldn’t bear to look at him. During the past couple years, volleyball had become a touchy subject for me. It was an issue that I didn’t want to confront, not today and probably not ever.

“Don’t you have a photo shoot to go to?” The words left me bitterly through ground teeth. I didn’t even spare a glance at Oikawa, but glared at a stack of DVDs.

I heard Oikawa sigh heavily. “I won’t push it any further, but I’ve got an idea.” I felt him rise from the couch. “I’ll go get ready now. I’ll be going to my shoot, then to see Kindaichi. Have fun with movie night, though.” Oikawa left for his bedroom and I was left by myself, sitting in a haze of bitter and painful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long to update //sweats// WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY HAPPENED TO SUGA!!!! but hey we have Daichi's chapter next ;)

**Author's Note:**

> WOOP THERE IT IS! thank you for putting up with my awkward writing :') BUT HEY these two dorks are just as awkward ;3 get ready for chapter two and it's legendary chase scene ft. aliens ... did i give away too much.


End file.
